


Magnets

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Magnets

Alfred once thought that the last bit of peace in his life disappeared the day that Bruce told him that he and the Joker were lovers. With his eyes glued firmly to the floor, Bruce explained that he was sick of dragging the fiend out before Alfred arrived with the breakfast tray and that the Joker was going to be allowed the run of Bruce's suite.  
"I'm sure that he'll only be here at night, Alfred," Bruce told him, trying to be reassuring.  
"But how could this happen?" he demanded of Bruce. " Why him of all people?"  
"It just happened,Alfred," Bruce said calmly.  
"How?" Alfred demanded. "How could he go from being your mortal enemy to you sticking your cock inside him every chance you get?

Bruce winced at Alfred's crude words, but knew that he owed the old man some sort of explanation.   
"It did just happen, Alfred. One night. We were fighting and then we were kissing and then..." Bruce shrugged. "It happened."  
.

Needless to say, Alfred was shocked. He was so upset he almost quit. He remained shocked and hurt and disgusted as the Joker appeared in the three rooms of Bruce's private suite. Alfred still came upstairs every morning if only to make sure the green haired fiend hadn't killed Bruce during the night. In the morning, he was treated to a variety of sights. Sometimes, the Joker and Bruce would be coupling, unashamedly indulging in their mutual lust and desire. A few times he saw them doing what appeared to be Tai Chi, in the nude.  
Often they were sleeping and Alfred would wake Bruce up. Of course, the Joker usually woke up when Alfred entered the room, anyway. If he felt the hour was too early, he would glare at Alfred and point at the door until Alfred left the room with a sigh.   
That was another thing that bothered Alfred. The Joker and Bruce were so protective of each other. Alfred hadn't expected that, from either of them. The Joker made sure that Bruce got enough sleep, but Bruce came in at any time that the Joker and Alfred started sniping at each other.   
Alfred thought that he had never seen two people so fascinated with each other. Bruce was outright turned on by the psychotic clown. To anyone else in Gotham, the Joker was a terrifying unwashed nightmare, but to Bruce, he was a dream come true. Bruce was genuinely attracted to that painted scarred visage. Alfred had seen his eyes darken with lust when the clown came into view. And if the clown could be persuaded to remove his thick greasepaint, then they would disappear into Bruce's room for hours.   
The Joker was just as bad. He would stare adoringly at his beloved Bat as he was led off into Bruce's suite of rooms. They were like two magnets that couldn't ignore their mutual pull. Alfred couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it earlier, once he was exposed to it.   
Alfred sometimes thought about quitting, but decided against it. He continued on day by day and hoped for peace once more.


End file.
